


by morning

by looneymoon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneymoon/pseuds/looneymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky is deep, the sea is still, the ground is cold. Look upwards, you may just start to float through space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by morning

**Author's Note:**

> short word vomit

I lived my life a statue, so calm and so refined. My demeanour would be tranquil and demure; I lived life with everlasting patience, without assumption or charge. Chaos surrounded me and still I moved as though swimming through a bottomless ocean – eyes blanked, tone muted, movement graced.

I am the starless sky blanketing the sleepless city. The lights shone beneath me, but they were never my own. I am the ashen darkness to which everyone resides for comfort. Here, everyone lives in fear of the light, but I spent my days lying in the scorching heat in hopes that the sun’s deathly rays would penetrate my body. The sun had no effect on me. I was lucky if it managed to kiss my skin. I lived in the day in attempt to purge myself of the perpetual darkness. I was the night, desperate for morning to rise. But morning never came and all I wanted was to burn like everyone else.

But came the day that I felt warmth in the distance. I had been aimlessly drifting for so long. So far away it was, yet the heat tickled me so gently. Desperate to find it, I strained my body against the oppressing darkness. I could not see the light, it was too far away but somehow I managed to feel its warmth. Floating forever in a sea of black, it was impossible to find and it drove me mad.

It came unexpectedly. On the horizon of my being, a giant glowing sun appeared. I was so enthralled – the heat was so intense it filled my very existence. My body barely held together by its tendons due to having searched so long. It called my name and the ringlets of its flames chased away the cold. The light was so intense I could barely stand looking at it – but at the same time I couldn’t look away. I came so close to touching it but the flames scorched. I held out my hands in order to grasp the orb but they only hovered above for fear of contact. Fear of the burn. I let instead my being surround it. I enveloped it in a cold embrace of dark space. It shone and shone but like the city where I lived, the light was never truly mine. Within my hold the darkness washed away and different sorts of stars started to ignite all over. This was the origin. Life was beginning. Had it not been for that sun, none would know me to exist.

But with all things there is life and there is death and even suns eventually die. When they do, they rage and expand, taking with them every entity in its path. Gently into that good night it does not go, and with its massive size it took my entire night with it. I was engulfed by its dying roar, overwhelmed by its light just as I perished. Then once again the darkness I became.

Now here I am burnt and decaying, my body mutilated, and once again without a universe. Floating once more in total darkness, I have nothing around me but empty space. No stars no sun, only my blackened visage invisible in the cold. The warmth is gone and once more I am driven to madness. I flail and scream without shame in vain attempt to warm myself, no longer the statue I once was.

There is nothing now, only the frigid night.

I shudder.


End file.
